Autograph My Hoodie Please?
by holystarsandgarters
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are fighting in Hueco Mundo when suddenly they feel a sudden spiritual energy! What could it be? Please R and R! Read and Review!


_**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so review please :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach ): Sad, isn't it?**_

**Prologue – BLEACH 279. Jugulators**

_The wind drifted slowly across the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Suddenly, waves of spiritual energy clashed off each other in the distance. A low rumble echoed throughout Hueco Mundo. Two figures, a shinigami and arrancar, clashed swords again and again, fighting each other to the death. The arrancar suddenly the arrancar to charge his cero in his left hand. The shinigami quickly struck his sword at the arrancar's palm._

**"_Getsuga..."_**

_But the arrancar was clever and quickly responded. He threw his sword at a nearby pillar and charged a cero in his right hand. The shinigami barely had time to respond as the cero finally went off._

_**-BOOOOM!-**_

_Smoke and debris filled the air and sky as the arrancar stood in midair. A sinister laugh rang everywhere._

**"_Excellent! That's what I've been waiting for! To crush you with everything I've got!"_**

_His fierce blue eyes pierced the shinigami as the smoke cleared._

**"_Isn't it the same for you? Well? Ichigo Kurosaki!"_**

_The smoke surrounded the orange-haired shinigami as he stared tat the arrancar._

**"_No. I didn't come to fight you, Grimmjow."_**

_Grimmjow growled as he yelled,** "Don't lie! Admit it! You want to kill me! I hurt your friends! You know you want to rip me apart!"**_

_Grimmjow's intense eyes squinted at Ichigo. **"I would if I were you."**_

_Grimmjow slowly brought his hand to his chest and pointed at the scar Ichigo gave him a while back. **"Don't you know why... I kept this scar?" **_

_His hand drifted up to his neck and pointed at it. _

**"**_**Now I'm gonna slit your throat... AND SHOW YOU WHO'S STRONGER!"** laughed Grimmjow as he swiftly draw an imaginary line across his neck, as if he really meant those words._

**x x x x x x x x x x**

**BLEACH 280 Jugulators 2**

Panthera lay still, stuck in a red pillar. As swift as that, a hand grabbed the sword's hilt and flipped to land on the pillar's side. His blue hair swayed with the wind as he did another back flip and landed on top of the pillar. Ichigo gripped Tensa Zangetsu and was prepared to strike any minute. Grimmjow just stared at him. **"...What's that look?"**

Grimmjow growled as he continued, **"Maybe you really don't want to kill me. Pathetic."**

Ichigo glared at him. **"What?"**

Grimmjow frowned. As he prepared to sonido to strike Ichigo from behind, he felt it. That spiritual pressure. Nothing he ever felt before. He look back at Ichigo and saw that he noticed it too. The spiritual pressure was getter closer and closer. He just can't sense which way it's coming from.

**"WAAAAAAAAAA! LOOK OUT!"**

Grimmjow swiftly turned around and a large object fell smack-dab right into Ichigo's face. It must have fell from the sky... The crash caused more smoke to filled the air.

**"What the hell...?"** muttered Grimmjow, trying to see the object looked like. As the smoke cleared, Grimmjow was surprised to see the thing on Ichigo was a teenage girl, probably sixteen or seventeen. Her skin was a chocolate brown color and her eyes were the shade of mocha. Her shoulder length dark brown hair matched her complexion. She wore a grey long-sleeved hoodie with jean shorts and sneakers.

**"Ugh... what happened?"** asked the girl as she staggered to stand up. Ichigo followed suit.

**" What the hell were y... Kimberly?"**

Kimberly turned around and saw Ichigo staring at her.

**"Ah! Ichigo!"**

Kimberly suddenly glomped Ichigo and continued to squeeze the life out of him.

**"Um... Kim?"**

**"Oh! Sorry about that!"** Kimberly let go and Ichigo took deep breaths to steady himself.

**"What are you doing here, Kim?"**

**"Ah! Ha ha, by accident, I wish myself where you were..."**

**"You got to be more careful how you use that power of yours,"** Ichigo said as he scowled.

**"Yeah, yeah, I know,"** giggled Kimberly.

Grimmjow could not believe it! How dare Ichigo talk to some girl, in the middle of their fight too! Grimmjow gripped Panthera as he readied himself to strike.

**"OH MY GOSH! IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM!"**

Grimmjow almost jumped at the sudden outburst. He looked down and saw that the teen girl was staring and pointing at him. **_What's the matter with her?_**

**"Oh c'mon, Kimberly! You can't seriously be doing this now?"** Ichigo said, sweat dropping.

**"Oh shut up! This is a golden opportunity!"** said Kimberly as she clapped her hands. She jumped, yes jumped, landed right in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow took a step back, his face surprised.

**'_How the hell did she jumped THAT far?' _**

Kimberly dug into her pockets and took out a black marker.

**"Can you autograph my hoodie?**" she exclaimed as she handed him the marker. Grimmjow stared at her, dumbfounded. He almost broke the marker in two.

**"Please? I'll promise I'll leave,"** she said, putting her hands together and smiling at him. Grimmjow hesitated. He could cut this girl in half, but that jump and spiritual pressure earlier made him thought otherwise. He sighed and mumbled,** "Where?"**

Kimberly gasped in excitement and turned her back to him. **"On my back."**

Grimmjow quickly signed his name and handed Kimberly her marker.

**"Thank you Grimmjow!**" squealed Kimberly as she hugged him.

**"Yeah, yeah. Okay you can get off me now-"**

His words were cut short when Kimberly pressed her lips lightly, right on his cheek. Grimmjow felt his face get hot.

**"I'll see you later then!"** Kimberly said as she let go of Grimmjow and waved at him. Grimmjow just stared at her, blushing lightly. Kimberly jumped down and landed beside Ichigo.

**"Bye, Ichigo!"**

**"Um... bye Kim,"** said Ichigo, sweat dropping.

Kimberly took one last look at Grimmjow and shunpoed away.

There was silence between the two.

**"Heh, you got a kiss."**

A vein appeared on Grimmjow's forehead.

**"Shut up."**

**"Admit it, you like her."**

**" I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** yelled Grimmjow as he sonidoed behind Ichigo and stuck him with his Panthera.

**x x x x x x x x x x **

**"Hey Kim!"** cried Megan as she saw Kimberly walked through the school gates.

**"Oh. Hey."**

**"Nice sweater. Who signed it?"**

**"Oh this?"** Kimberly pointed at the signature. "Grimmjow signed it."

**"That guy from Bleach? Yeah right,"** laughed Megan.

**"For reals! I hugged him and everything!"**

**"Ha! What you do? Travel between dimensions?"** giggled Megan as she walked away.

Kimberly smiled.** "Yeah. Something like that..."**

/ _**END**_ /

_**Wow! I thought this story was great! :D The idea came from when I was in class and I was wonderin, 'What would it be like if I met Grimmjow?" So that idea became a one-shot story. :D I inserted Bleach chapters 279 and 280. Oh and the girl, Kimberly, that's me of course. What Ichigo meant when he said, "You got to be more careful with your powers." Kimberly has the power to travel between dimensions and bring still drawn characters and objects to life. Okay I'm finish now... Time to sleep... snooooooze...**_


End file.
